Memory is often incorporated into integrated circuitry. The memory may be used, for example, in computer systems for storing data.
Memory may be fabricated as an array of individual memory cells, with each memory cell being configured to retain or store memory in at least two different selectable states. In a binary system, the storage conditions are considered as either a “0” or a “1”.
One type of memory cell is a so-called cross-point memory cell, which comprises two electrically conductive electrodes having a programmable material received between them. Such memory cells may be incorporated into Resistive Random Access Memory (RRAM).
A difficulty in utilizing cross-point memory is that there can be substantial leakage of current through the cross-point memory cells, and such may adversely lead to errors during retrieval of stored data from a memory array. Accordingly, diodes or other select devices are commonly paired with the memory cells to assist in control of current through the memory cells. A memory cell paired with a select device may be referred to as a memory structure.
It desired to develop improved memory structures, and improved methods of forming memory structures.